Earth, Fire, and Ice
by ZebraLion
Summary: When you learn that you are different, would you try and find help? My first Fic. Please R
1. On the move

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans, only my OCs and the plot of the story are mine.**

* * *

Run, was all I could think of. The ground was soft and squishy, from the rain, as I ran through the forest. I could hear the sound of running feet behind me, the sound of the person's breath, as they get closer to grabbing me. A cliff… A ledge… My jump… The cold water as it surrounds me.

"Jay wake up." The voice is unmistakable, I know who is saying those words. "I said wake up, I know you can hear me." I try to find my eyes, but am unable to. "That's it you're getting it." A torrent of ice-cold water splashes my face. I open my eyes and gasp at the shock of the cold water. "See I knew you were awake." My sis smiles down at me as my brother helps me up. "Want some more water?"

"Where is he!?" I look around getting ready to defend myself.

"Don't worry, he left a few minutes after you decided to take a swim." Sarah replied and smirked.

" Well I don't want to stay to see if he returns, lets move. We're not far from Jump City."

"I'm hungry." Complains Sarah for the millionth time. She looks up at me. "When are we going to eat?"

"Mike, are you hungry?" Mike doesn't say a word he just looks at me as his stomach rumbles. "Alright I guess we should eat. Go sit on the bench by the tree. I'll grab us some food." We were in a park in the middle of Jump City. I use our last ten dollars to buy a couple of hotdogs and some soda from a vender at the side of the walkway. As I start to walk back someone pushes past me spilling the sodas on my T-shirt. "Hey watch it!" I exclaim. I look to see who it was and all I see is a person with a cape running away.

"TITANS GO! Don't let Mumbo get away." A short, spiky haired kid in a red costume screams. Mumbo runs straight toward Mike and Sarah, looking over his shoulder to see if his pursuers are catching up. Mike looks up, from watching a bug on the table, just before Mumbo reaches them. All of a sudden his eyes turn dark green, and a branch from the tree shots over his head and snatches Mumbo off the ground. In the sudden movement Mumbo drops his wand.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Mumbo shrieks in surprise.

"You're not going anywhere Mumbo." The spiky haired kid looks at a girl that's in a dark blue cloak. "Nice work Raven."

"That wasn't me." She says with a frown.

"Then who was it?" Robin is uneasy about not knowing who has helped them.

"I think it's time to go Mike. Come on." Sarah tugs on Mike's sleeve to get him moving. He gets up and they start moving towards me. The spiky haired kid who seemed to be the leader of the group noticed my siblings leaving.

"Hey, Cyborg." He whispers. "Look at those two over there."

"They seem a little suspicious to you Robin?" Cyborg raises an eye. The leader nods in their direction.

"Yea lets get to the tower and see if we can find out who those three are. I have a feeling in my gut that we should keep an eye on them."

Mike and Sarah reached me just then. "Come on guys, lets get out of here." We turned away from the scene, that people were starting to surround, and walked out of the park, not looking back. If we looked back we would have seen Robin watching us.

'What was that?' I think in my head as I quickly look behind me to where I heard a noise. It was late at night and we were sleeping under a large bridge. I couldn't sleep I had to protect them. Never mind that I hadn't slept in three days. My brother and sister was all I had left, 'I have to keep them safe.' I look down and see my brother and sister sleeping. Mike was using Sarah's backpack as a pillow while she was using his stomach as one.

Another noise right behind me got my attention. I swivel my head and find nothing. I can feel my veins start to warm-up with that newly found, exhilarating feeling that I am just starting to get accustomed to. "Who's there I say out loud." Not expecting a reply."

"I'm over here… Jason." A voice says from right behind me. Fire ripples to life in the palms of my hand as I swiftly turn around. "I just want to talk."

"Who are you?" I spit through my teeth. The man in front of me was the one who was chasing me earlier. The exhaustion of the encounter still weighed on me.

"I am someone who can help you." He states calmly.

"I don't need any help." There is no expression to read on his face. I am barely able to extinguish my flames, but keep my stance ready for a fight.

"Really, then how come you are nervous? I bet you cannot control the powers that are bursting within you. If you could control them you would not be afraid by the likes of me." His comments hit their mark. The truth is I didn't know I had powers until a few days ago.

"How can you help me?" I ask with hope starting to rise. 'Maybe I can be normal again.'

"All in good time but first you have to do something for me…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is my first Fic so please review.


	2. For the Night

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans, if i did there would be at least one more season.**

* * *

It is 5AM, but in the city people were already awake and moving. I nudge Sarah gently, "Come on girl its time to wake up." Mike was already awake; he was just waiting for Sarah to wake up.

"Fine." She opens her eyes a little. She notices that it's still dark and closes her eyes again. "Nope, not time to wake up." She shuts her eyes tightly, knowing what was coming next.

"Mike…" Mike knows what I mean and immediately starts getting up. Sarah falls to the ground with a little squeal. She rises from the ground and walks to the edge of the water. While grumbling about being woken up so early, she splashes some water on her face to wake herself up for the day ahead. Her black hair, which barely reached past her shoulders, was in disarrays. Her navy blue eyes had dark bags underneath them from lack of sleep. A black T-Shirt underneath a blue tank top with a pair of black pants covered her slim athletic figure. Looking at her I can tell that we were in bad shape. Weeks of traveling, with minimal rest, had really taken their toll on us.

Mike wasn't much better off. His black long sleeved shirt had a hole at the right elbow and his worn out blue jeans had tears at the knees. He was of average build with dirty blond hair that had a hint of green in it. His hair was long enough to cover his hazel eyes. Not very intimidating, considering his powerful abilities. Yet his expressionless face marked him as a person who doesn't care if he, or anyone else, looks intimidating, and as a person who can take care of himself.

I looked a lot like him. Though I didn't have the blond hair or hazel eyes, our faces looked very similar. As a matter of fact, we looked so much alike that people on the road would assume that we where family. To avoid lengthy conversations we would just say that the three of us were siblings. We weren't anywhere long enough anyway for it to be a problem. Because we were always on the go, I cut my blue jeans so that they reach just below my knees; it was much easier to move around in. It got cold at night sometimes so I also wore a dark red t-shirt over my white long sleeved shirt to keep me warm at night. My hair was of a light brown shade with a bit of red in it, and it was cut short so it would be out of my brown eyes.

"Done yet?" I ask with half impatiens in my voice and half amusement.

"Fuck you…" She says with a grumble, glaring daggers at me still for waking her up. I grin slightly at her expression, and this makes her pout. Even though she is almost sixteen she still acts like a little child. Though considering that she is the youngest in our small group, I guess she is allowed to act childish.

"Well then lets go." I start walking out from under the bridge, towards the sidewalk with my companions right behind me.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Sarah says with a Told-you-we-should-have-gone-left-instead-of-right-look. Her face feigning innocence when her eyes have a wicked glint to them. I grunt, but don't say anything, and kept on walking in the direction I was heading in. A thunderous crash reverberated through the streets; it was if a building was falling down. "What was that!?" Sarah asks her body ready for a fight.

"I don't know…" I shrug, casting my eyes about looking for the source of the commotion. A very tall…thing… came out of a wall a few blocks down. It was huge and it looked as if it was made of concrete, a big ugly grin was plastered on its face. It had a big bag of money in its monstrous hand. I look down at Sarah "Shall we?" I motion with my hand towards the monster.

"Might as well have some fun." She says in a calm voice as we start sprinting towards the giant slab of concrete, Mike right behind us.

As we get closer to the giant thief, I slow down a bit putting my hands together. "Alley-oop." I say as Sarah jumps in the air, as her feet touch my hands I fling my arms upward, sending her right into the face of the beast. She sticks out her fought and kicks it right in the face, making it stumble backward a little bit. Mike's eyes turn green as he looks at a tree at the side of the road. It shot out, grabbing around the body of the giant. The giant grunts as he flexes his muscles, as he tries to rip himself out of the tree. I feel my veins start to heat up. I bite my lip as I focus the flames at the feet of the creature. The asphalt underneath him bubbled as it melted and clung to his feet. "Sarah!" I shout over the noise of the creature's thrashing, getting her attention. Her eyes turn a whitish blue as she shifts her gaze from me to a fire hydrant. Water busted out from it as she commanded it to splash at the bubbling asphalt. We both stop at the same, watching as the asphalt got cooled and got hard around the feet of the monster. He was effectively stuck, unable to move his feet or his arms.

"That was so cool," a squeaky voice praises. We look over our shoulder to find a green boy in a purple outfit with his mouth wide open.

"Umm… Thanks?" Sarah says, not sure how to respond.

The boy, in the red from earlier, walks towards us. "That was impressive." He says simply.

"Impressive? That was down right awesome." The green one says. "They toke down cinderblock almost as fast as we can."

"Hello I'm Robin, who are you?" Robin says ignoring the green boy. I decide to speak up for the three of us.

"My name is Zippo." Deciding not to use my real name. "And this is Rain, and Thicket." I say gesturing towards them. Robin raises an eye, as if in question. "You have your secret identity and we have ours." I say evenly, thinking about who this Robin person could be.

"Let me introduce you to the Teen Titans." Robin says, turning towards his teammates. "This is Beast Boy…"

"Hey, what's up?" The green boy says as Robin points him out.

"Raven…" Robin says pointing to a small girl in the back of the group. The girl in the dark blue robe doesn't say a thing. Her emotionless face gave no hint to what she might be thinking. "Cyborg…" Robin continues.

"How's it going?" He says friendly smiling.

"And Starfire, my girlfriend." At this he steps towards her, emphasizing his words. She looks very happy and jumpy. She goes around Robin and flies towards us.

"Hello new friend!" She says as she wraps her arms around me and gives me a bone-breaking hug.

"Hello…" I say in a strained voice. "Please… let… me breath," I mange to say. She lets go and then hugs Sarah in her bear hug. The sound of bone cracking could be heard. She lets Sarah go and goes over to Mike to hug him.

"Ummm, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sarah says in a friendly warning. Starfire decides not to hug Mike so she turns and flies back to Robin's side.

"Hey I have an idea." Cyborg says. "Why don't we get some pizza? I bet you guys are hungry after beating cinderblock all by yourselves."

Starfire squeals with joy, "Oh yes you must join us."

I look to Sarah to see what she thinks. She gives me a small smile and a nod.

"Alright lets go." I say with friendly voice.

The pizza pallor, that they took us to, was very peaceful; that is until Cyborg and Beast Boy started fighting over what pizza to get, meat lovers or vegetarian. Sarah was sitting in between them giggling over the argument. Mike sat next to Raven and me, looking off into space. On the other side of me was Robin, sitting next to Starfire.

"So, Zippo, where are you guys from?" Robin asks after placing the order for three pizzas, one pepperoni, one vegetarian, and one meat lovers, without Cyborg and Beast Boy realizing it.

"Well, we are actually from different places," I stat matter of fact like. "I'm from northern California, Rain is from Seattle, and Thicket is from… Well we actually don't know where Thicket is from." After I said that Robin looks at Mike strangely, though Mike didn't notice, he just kept looking off into space.

"Does Thicket talk?" Robin asks with curiosity in his voice.

"He hasn't yet." Chirps Rain. "Though personally I think he could if he wants to."

Just as Robin was about to ask another question the pizza arrived. All thoughts turned to stopping the roars from our stomachs. Beast Boy quickly downed half his pizza quickly, but he was no match for Cyborg who was on his last slice in a matter of minutes. Everyone else grabbed a piece of the pepperoni pizza, eating it slowly and enjoying the taste. That is, everyone except for Mike; who ate mechanically and without emotion.

"So were do you guys live?" Robin asks grabbing another slice of pizza.

I look at the slice of pizza in my hand. "We live… around." I say not meeting his eyes. The implications clear in my voice as I start on my second slice. "I mean we move around a lot."

"Well if you want a place to stay for the night, we would be happy to let you stay with us." Robin says with friendliness. Raven looks at him like he was crazy, staring straight at him yet he would not meet her gaze.

"Well we wouldn't want to impose." I say in a low voice.

"Nonsense" Starfire says in a happy tone. "We would love for you to stay the night with us."

"We would be happy to then." Sarah says quickly before I could say anything. She gave me a look that said I-want-a-warm-place-to-sleep-tonight. I decide it best not to say anything.

When we reached where they lived I was shocked and amazed. Their home was a giant T. It was white with windows tinted slightly black. The windows ran the entire face of the T, separated into seven great panels. What made it even more amazing was that it was on its very own island.

We were in the T-car with Robin and Cyborg, entering their underwater tunnel that leads to the garage. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire were flying overhead since there wasn't enough room for everyone in the car.

"Mi casa es su casa." Cyborg says as we exit the car and enter an elevator. We ended up in a huge room with a long couch that was in the shape of half a circle. In front of the couch was a large window with electrical equipment in front of it. To the right by the entrance was a medium sized kitchen, complete with refrigerator. The kitchen had no walls separating it from the rest of the room. Mike looked at it blankly, as if it was nothing impressive. Sarah had her mouth hanging open and a little bit of drool coming out when she saw it. No the room didn't do this to her, but the Game Station did.

Beast Boy saw her expression. "You wouldn't happen to want to play now would you." He says with a glint his eye. Sarah closes her mouth and grins at him. "I challenge you to a race." He screams jumping over the couch and into his spot before she could reply.

She moves and sits beside him picking up the control to the Game Station. "Your on!" She says confidently, eyes focused on the TV screen. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Cyborg rushes over and sits next to her eager to see Beast Boy lose. "Hey Mi… Thicket." She catches herself before she says his real name "Come sit down." Mike walks over and sits at the edge of the couch.

"Well since they are busy, how 'bout a tour of the house?" Robin asks with an eyebrow lifted. His expression seems kind and honest.

"Alright then, lead the way." I follow behind him and Starfire as we walked down a hallway. Raven was walking right behind me, not caring to watch the others play their game. We could hear Beast Boy bragging when he was in the lead and hear Cyborg laughing when he was losing.

"This is the medical bay," Robin says opening a door. This room was small compared to the other room; there were two beds in the center of the room and a lot of expensive looking electrical equipment up against the wall. To me it looked like a mini hospital. I cringe my nose when they aren't looking, 'it even smelled like one' I think in my head. We exit the room and walk down the hallway to a door that said GYM. "This is the indoor training room." Robin says with a smile. If I didn't know better, which I don't, I would guess that this was his favorite room.

"Indoor?" I am confused on how he had worded his statement. "Does that mean that there is an outside training place?" I question.

"We do have an outdoor obstacle course… would you like to try it?" He says with a friendly tone. "I would really like to see what you are capable of."

"Sure… why not?" I say halfheartedly.

"Great, tomorrow we will see what you can do."

We walk back to the meeting room, as Robin called it, to find the others. Raven decided to go to her room so it was just Robin, Starfire, and I. We walk in to find a happy Sarah with a huge grin on her face and a gloomy Beast Boy, upset at having just lost; and to a girl no less. Cyborg was bent over laughing at the expression on Beast Boy's face.

"HAHAHA… you just got whipped BB." Cyborg teases, making a whipping motion with his hand while making the Whoopish sound that a whip makes.

"Alright that's enough of picking on Beast Boy." Robin says barely holding back a smirk. "Zippo agreed to try the obstacle course tomorrow, we should get some rest." Cyborg is still giggling like a little girl as he walks off towards his room. Beast Boy follows with his head down and a regretful expression on his face. Mike is already fast asleep on the couch sitting up, so Sarah decides to lie down with her head on his lap, using it as a pillow.

"Friends you know that you can sleep in the guest room." Starfire offers.

"I think we will be alright out here…' I say looking at Sarah and Mike. "Besides there already asleep."

"As you wish then." Starfire says in a whisper. She takes Robin's hand and they walk off to there room.

On top of the tower it was very cold and windy. The clothes on my back were not doing a good job of keeping me warm. I could have made a small fire, but fear of waking up the Titans kept me from doing so. "Where is he?" I speak allowed growing impatient.

"I am right here." A cold, controlled voice says behind me. I look at him. The one who promises me to make me normal, or at least make me seem normal.

"I did as you asked." I say in a low voice. "I'm in Titans Tower. What do you want now?" I ask hopeful that it would be easy, so it would be all that much sooner of me getting what I want.

"At the moment… nothing. I will tell you the next step in a couple of days." He says. His mask did not show any emotion. It was half brown and half black, with only one eye opening and four small holes where the mouth was supposed to be.

"Who are you?" I ask, not expecting a response.

"You can call me Slade…"

**Author's note:** Ok second chapter is up. I'm sad that no one has reviewed :( I will still write my story but reviews may give me a reason to post sooner... "hint" "hint". So push that bluish purplish button... you know you want to.


End file.
